


Bah Humbug

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Oh, those Christmas blues...





	Bah Humbug

Dean had been up and going for a while now. The ham needed to be put in the oven, potatoes peeled, and the rest of their guests welcomed.

But Sam couldn’t get out of bed.

Worse day ever for the Christmas blues to hit. His phone starts playing Winter Time by Steve Miller Band and he revels in the melancholic song.

After two hours, Dean comes and finds Sam. Sitting a cup of coffee on the nightstand, Dean crawls into bed behind Sam.

“Christmas blues?”

“Yeah,” answers Sam.

“Anything I can do?”

“You’re doing it.”

“Okay,” says Dean and holds on to Sam. After a half hour, Dean gets up with an apology. Taking the cold coffee back to the kitchen with him. Sam kicks the covers off but doesn’t move any further. A few minutes later, there’s a knock at the door. Sam throws the covers over himself and calls out to enter.

“Hey, Sam,” says Mary as she stands in the doorway with a fresh cup of coffee. Sam realizes he’s sleeping in his brother’s bed and his mom is standing there with a cup of coffee.

“I had a discussion with your brother just a few minutes ago,” says Mary as she enters the room and shuts the door. “Now it’s your turn. Right or wrong doesn’t matter. You two love each other in every way two people can and I’m not judging. I’ve known and it’s your business. Yes, Sam, it’s taken some time to get to this point but it’s not why I keep away. You two are self-sufficient unto yourselves. You don’t need me and you don’t need me underfoot all the time. Sit up and drink your coffee,” orders Mary. Sam sits up and takes the cup.

After a couple of drinks, he looks up and asks, “How long have you known?”

“The third night the three of us were together, you two weren’t quiet enough for a hunter to not hear.” Sam blushes and Mary laughs. “You both asked that first and both blushed at the news.” After a couple more sips, Mary asks about the Christmas blues.

“After losing Jessica, losing Dean a couple of times, losing people close to us, all the crap we’ve done and been through, sometimes things get heavy.”

“I understand, Sam. Maybe not exactly what you’ve gone through but I understand the sentiment.”

They sit in quiet till Sam empties the cup.

“Gonna grab a shower?” asks his mom and Sam nods. He hands his cup over to Mary and eases out of bed. Stopping at the doorway to the bathroom, he looks back at Mary and says, “Thank you.”

“Welcome. Love you, Sam,” says Mary.

“Love you too mom,” answers Sam. Mary nods and exits with the empty cup so that Sam can shower.

The morning may have started out with a bah humbug but that doesn’t mean the whole day has to be that way.

 


End file.
